1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip card holders, and particularly to electronic devices with chip card holders and methods for putting chip cards.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-SIM capable mobile terminal uses one or two SIM cards. A dual-SIM mobile terminal with two SIM cards can switch between SIM cards according to a user selection. A dual-SIM mobile terminal with two SIM cards can also be used with two different phone numbers
Typical chip card holders defines two side-by-side receiving spaces for receiving the SIM cards, Side-by-side grooves, however, occupy a large area of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.